bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
April Fools' Day
Every April Fools' Day Bungie plays tricks on their fans by posting news articles on the front page or in the forums about things that apparently happened or are going to happen, only to be proved false come April 2nd. (For information on the annual April Fool's Day joke by the HFCS Forum Ninjas, see Ninja's April Fools' Day) 2001 Bungie posted info about a "new game" on Bungie.net called Pimps At Sea. This is the beginning of many years of Pimps at Sea hilarity. 2002 Bungie fools their fan base with an original April Fools' trick called Pimps at Sea. 2003 Bungie tricks their fans with an original Pimps at Sea. This year they throw something new into the combo, Bungie.net Pro! Only $7 dollars a month! 2004 Bungie brings back Pimps at Sea. This year a "Big Pimpin' Bling-Bling Special Collector's Edition" is announced to be made out of gold. 2005 Pimps at Sea makes a return(big surprise) with new "screenshots" and info on the "game". 2006 More "screenshots" of Pimps at Sea. A new Halo movie is announced called Flood on a Plane. 2007 The Pimps at Sea movie is announced, set to be released in 2008. 2008 A Mister Chief image was placed on the Halo 3 Bungie.net night map. Several job descriptions on the "Jobs" page were changed as well. For example: * Contract Position: Port/Emulation Specialist: Bungie Studios is looking for an experienced engineer with the skills and qualifications to port existing software to a challenging older hardware platform through emulation. * Bungie is seeking an unusual candidate – an animator with a real understanding of individual and group dance aesthetics. Ideally you will have professional experience in both modern dance choreography and computer animation. This is a challenging and unique role for a very unique individual. This was also the year that the Bungie.net Forum Ninja's started creating their own annual pranks. 2009 Ske7ch posts three stories on Bungie.net's front page. They describe a new professional gaming league. The first story describes the new league called B.U.N.G.L.E. while the second and third stories have screenshots of the maps that will be featured in the B.U.N.G.L.E. playlists. A picture of the Superintendent was later found on the online players map. 2010 A Multiplayer ViDoc for Halo: Reach is released which seems to be leading up to something until it reaches the middle of the video in which the ViDoc claims that there will be a chess gametype for Halo: Reach Multiplayer as it is, according to Bungie, the most widely played multiplayer game in the world. Many fans expressed their irritation on the forums because they were expecting an actual ViDoc. In addition, many fans were worried that chess would not actually be included as a gametype. The chess gametype was http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileShare.aspx?player=DeepBlue6969%7Cfinally released the next year on April 1 (many were suprised the gametype was created the day Halo: Reach was released, yet no one had found it). 2011 In keeping with tradition, Bungie released a news article describing their "newest" Facebook game, "PimpsVille." PimpsVille is a "new direction for the beloved Pimps at Sea franchise," that is "...still seaworthy, and we’re finally ready to claim new lands in the name of Pimps at Sea." Pete Parsons was quoted as saying, "You know, for the past twenty years Bungie has prided itself by only making kick ass games that we want to play, but I was talking to Mark Zuckerberg yesterday – who just so happens to be a really close friend of mine – and he said Facebook has something like 500 million users. I’m thinking if we can get one dollar from every one of those guys, we can easily make a billion dollars." In PimpsVille players control their very own slice of the vibrant port city of Los Angeles. Visit friendly neighborhood corners, exchange a variety of classy gifts, and earn the respect of your peers, by friendship or by force, as you climb the social ladder all the way from Perpetrator to Pimp Daddy. The article featured "Iceberg Stosh, "Lord Hal" and "The Notorious M.O.'D.B." 2012 For the first time in over 10 years, Bungie announced on April Fool's Day 2012 (via a post by DeeJ) that it would not be engaging in a prank this year (link to forum post). He wrote, "We had some plans that would have delighted most of you, stupefied some of you, and offended all of you. Before that trigger was pulled, cooler heads prevailed. . . . To quote our usual fallback position: We are dark. Bro. I will not toy with your emotions through the convention of a faux game reveal. I will not confuse or mislead or otherwise tamper with the minds of the people who still hang out on this site. Some other time, I will." 2013 as Tiger Man for April Fool's 2013.]] April Fools Day 2013 was the first April Fools after Destiny was publicly revealed. Thus, Bungie themed April Fools after a character that was "cut" from Destiny, "Tiger Man". Bungie posted Tiger Man Character Development, along with a short ViDoc about Tiger Man's fast rise and faster fall in the world of Destiny. In the ViDoc, the part of Tiger Man was played by Halcylon, who wore extensive makeup, roared in the Bungie recording studio, danced for the motion capture cameras, and swung a wooden sword while striking various "Tiger Man" poses. Later that day, the Web Team forced all avatars of forums members to the "Tiger Man" avatar, and members couldn't change their avatar until the next day. This did spark hilarity amongst the community. 2014 transforming into an Exo and Awoken for April Fools' 2014 (animated)]] Bungie announced "The Ultimate Collector's Expierence" as a Special Edition of Destiny. The edition was named the "Get Your Ass To Mars" edition, and was announced at a price of $7,000,000. In the "Get Your Ass to Mars" edition of Destiny, players would actually be physically transformed into an Awoken or Exo species and shipped to Mars, where they would await the arrival of the game. Pete Parsons said about the "Get Your Ass to Mars" edition: "At Bungie, we’re always looking for exciting ways to immerse players in our fiction and our worlds, what better way to maximize the potential of our passionate community than to physically alter and augment their frail human forms and fire the bravest and wealthiest among them into the cold and unforgiving vacuum of space." (Link to news thread ) External Links *Pimps at Sea on Wikipedia *P@S info on Bungie.com *BUNGLE group on Bungie.net Category:Bungie.net Category:Bungie Lore Category:Bungie Community Category:All Pages